The Flower of Nanjing
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata tidak tahu, takdir keji macam apa yang akan ia terima setelah pasukan serdadu Jepang datang untuk menginvasi Ibukota Nanjing, kampung halamannya. WARNIG; BAD SUMMARY. HISTORICAL FICTION [SASUKE X HINATA] MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto.**_

 _ **Semua alur yang saya tulis tidak ada didalam peristiwa sejarah yang sesungguhnya, saya hanya mengambil latar peristiwa juga beberapa fakta yang tertulis di sumber yang saya baca.**_

 _ **Fiction ini saya persembahkan untuk #SHRevealingHistoryEvent #Hinata_Centric2017**_

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

 _ **A One Shot by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nanjing, 13 Desember 1937**_

Suara derap sepatu dengan _sol_ tebal terdengar menggema, teriakan-teriakan asing para serdadu Jepang yang dibarengi dengan bunyi senapan begitu memekakan telinga. Suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar, bahkan langkah kaki yang menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua itu mendekat. Membuat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang meremas handuk yang melilit di tubuh mungilnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ibu dan adiknya baik-baik saja? Mengapa ada suara teriakan serdadu Jepang di rumahnya?_

Dengan keberanian yang nyaris nol persen, Hinata meraih knop pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Namun sebelum pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, sesosok pria tinggi dengan seragam _khas_ tentara, lengkap dengan topi serta senapan laras panjang di tangannya membuat tubuh gadis itu terlonjak dan terhuyung kebelakang.

Sosok pria tinggi dengan kedua iris sehitam jelaga menatap tajam kearah dirinya, menciptakan intimidasi hebat, juga membuat udara disekitar mereka berasa hilang begitu saja.

Kedua manik jelaga itu begitu menggetarkan.

Lima detik setelah tatapan tajam yang diberikan si tentara itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk sepanjang hidup Hinata. Dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, si pria itu menggapai handuk yang melilit di tubuh Hinata dan melepaskannya.

Pintu kamar mandi sudah menutup dengan rapat, menyisakan Hinata yang kini bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangannya yang berusaha menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tidak ada teriakan histeris yang keluar dari si gadis, hanya lirihan isak tangis tersendat yang terdengar oleh si pria.

"Da-daan ..." _(jangan)_

Satu gerakan terhenti tatkala si tentara Jepang mendengar suara yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Me-mmda-dauh ..." _(menjauh)_

Dengan susah payah, Hinata mencoba memberi peringatan. Si pria tampak mengeraskan kedua rahangnya, menjatuhkan senapan dan langsung meraih tubuh telanjang si gadis yang ternyata tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik.

Hinata adalah gadis _tunawicara._

Pantas saja gadis bersusia enam belas tahun itu tidak berteriak ketika Sasuke, si pria tingggi salah satu serdadu sekaligus perwira tentara Jepang menemukannya di kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang sangat merugikan dirinya.

Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata dan mendorongnya hingga merapat pada dinding. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, benda keras nan tumpul serta panas itu melesak seolah membelah tubuh Hinata yang semakin menegang.

Hinata tidak berteriak, gadis malang itu tidak bisa berteriak untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Ribuan air mata meleleh, isakan kecil kembali terdengar kala si pria bengis itu menggerakkan pinggulnya secara maju mundur.

Cairan amis berwarna merah pekat itu mengalir, mengiringi gerakan kasar yang dilakukan Sasuke pada tubuh Hinata. Tidak sampai disitu, Sasuke meraih surai indigo panjang milik Hinata lalu menariknya hingga membuat si gadis menengadah diantara himpitan dinding dan tubuh jangkung milik Sasuke.

Hinata hanya membuka dan mengatupkan mulutnya secara berulang, mencoba mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan yang dialaminya atas perlakuan kejam dari Sasuke. Hinata tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain rasa sakit yang diterimanya serta keadaan Ibu dan adiknya.

 _Apa mereka berdua mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya?_

Batin Hinata menjerit seketika, memikirkan jika tentara Jepang yang lain juga memperkosa Ibu dan adiknya. Hinata mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan yang dicekal Sasuke diatas kepalanya dengan susah payah, namun hasilnya nihil. Tenaga seorang tentara tidak bisa dibandingkan jika dengan seorang gadis belia seperti Hinata.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bertambah ketika gigi-gigi milik Sasuke menancap di tulang selangka miliknya. Pria keji itu menggigit pundak Hinata untuk meredam suara memalukan yang nyaris saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Suara geraman nikmat yang terdengar menjijikan bagi Hinata.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh pria yang memperkosanya itu menegang lalu bergetar setelahnya. Hinata juga merasakan jika si pria itu melepaskan tautan diantara tubuh mereka, lutut Hinata melemas dan detik selanjutnya tubuh telanjang itu merosot. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari sepasang ametis miliknya.

Sasuke membenarkan celana serta ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya, kedua manik hitamnya masih setia menatap si gadis yang kini terduduk dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Sasuke mengambil senapan yang tergeletak lalu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya kearah kepala Hinata. Dengan gerakan lemah, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan derai air mata yang semakin mengalir dengan deras.

Sepasang ametis yang sayu itu bersibobrok dengan kedua manik hitam Sasuke yang dingin. Sasuke mendecih, keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali lagi dengan membawa satu kursi ditangannya.

Hinata meronta ketika Sasuke mencoba meraih tubuhnya kembali, satu tendangan asal yang dilakukannya mengenai rahang Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menampar pipi Hinata yang membuat gadis itu tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Tch ..."

Sasuke kembali mendecih, meraih tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkannya secara paksa diatas kursi yang dibawanya lalu mengikat tubuh si gadis pada sandaran kursi. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke memungut handuk yang sebelumnya dikenakan Hinata dan memakaikannya kembali.

"Sasuke- _dono_!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, mendengar suara panggilan dari salah satu tentara bawahannya yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Si pria bermata cokelat itu memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat sesosok perempuan yang duduk dan terikat diatas kursi dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Semua warga sekitar sudah dikumpulkan, saatnya eksekusi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang terikat dan tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi. Sadar dengan tatapan penasaran bawahannya karena dirinya tidak menembak mati si gadis, Sasuke mendengus lalu berkata dengan tajam.

"Dia milikku."

Si pria bermata cokelat itu mengedip dua kali,

"A-ah, _haik_!"

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

Pengeksekusian itu dilaksanakan di hadapan semua warga yang dikumpulkan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Setidaknya sembilan puluh tentara yang sudah menjadi tawanan terluka dan puluhan tentara sekitar Nanjing yang sudah meletakan senjata mereka di eksekusi dengan kejam oleh para serdadu Jepang.

Para kaum wanita yang menyaksikan kejadian itu secara langsung tidak kuasa menahan jeritan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Beberapa serdadu yang menyaksikan pengeksekusian itu hanya tertawa sebagai bentuk kemenangan yang mereka rasakan atas kekuasaannya.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk sekaligus neraka.

Jenderal Kakashi, memerintahkan untuk melakukan penyerbuan terhadap ibukota China, Nanjing, kepada seluruh bawahannya. Wilayah ibukota yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat yang aman berubah menjadi teror serta neraka pembantaian terburuk dalam sejarah.

Para pengungsi yang sebelumnya banyak berdatangan menjadi korban atas kekejaman _genosida_ yang dilakukan oleh tentara Jepang. Semua warga sipil diburu dan dibunuh begitu saja. Senapan dan _bayonet_ menjadi saksi atas kematian _naas_ yang menimpa mereka.

Para wanita diperkosa secara bergiliran kemudian dibunuh setelahnya.

Hal itu juga menimpa pada Ibu dan adik Hinata. Mereka diseret keluar dari rumah dan dikumpulkan di lapangan hanya untuk menyaksikan pengeksekusian yang terjadi dan diperkosa lalu dibunuh setelahnya.

Sasuke yang sempat melihat manik ametis yang sama persis dengan gadis yang baru saja diperkosanya hanya menatap datar kearah jasad Ibu Hinata yang kini terkapar dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

Lapangan itu berubah menjadi arena perburuan, dalam waktu yang singkat darah sudah berceceran dimana-mana. Ratusan mayat terlegeletak dan bau amis serta anyir menyelimuti udara sekitar.

Namun, ini hanyalah awal. Awal dari kekejaman yang sesungguhnya yang akan terjadi pada Nanjing di hari berikutnya.

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang lengket, seluruh tubuhnya ngilu dengan tulangnya yang terasa remuk. Tubuh telanjangnya menggigil meski tertutupi oleh handuk. Gadis malang itu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Tentara Jepang yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki rumahnya juga seorang tentara keji yang sudah memperkosanya di dalam kamar mandi. Semua itu begitu mengguncang jiwanya.

Dan sekarang, dirinya diikat di kursi dan masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ingin rasanya dirinya berteriak dan meraung atas apa yang menimpanya. Hinata bahkan tidak tahu apakah hari sudah menggelap atau belum.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Hinata mencoba menggeserkan kursi yang di dudukinya. Mencoba untuk keluar dari ruangan lembap nan sempit yang menyiksa paru-parunya. Namun, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menghentikan pergerakannya. Dalam sekejap tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Suara derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menjelma bagai tombak yang menancap di dadanya, sosok pria tinggi yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Hinata itu kembali. Kedua manik mereka kembali bertatap, Sasuke dengan tatapan yang datar dan keji serta Hinata dengan tatapan sayu yang menyedihkan.

Suasana begitu hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga pada beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar suara deru mesin mobil juga diikuti suara teriakan gembira yang berasal dari luar rumah.

 _Apakah Nanjing sudah di invasi oleh tentara Jepang?_ Setidaknya itu yang terlintas dalam benak Hinata setelah mendengar teriakan gembira yang ia kira berasal dari para serdadu Jepang.

Sasuke masih berdiri menjulang didepan Hinata, dengan langkah pelan Sasuke berjalan kebelakang kursi dan mulai melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tubuh Hinata. Si gadis malang langsung beranjak setelah tali itu terlepas, mencoba berlari namun gerakannya yang sangat lambat memudahkan Sasuke untuk meraih surai panjangnya serta menarik paksa tubuh Hinata agar tetap didekatnya.

Rintihan pilu kembali terdengar, Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdenyut akibat jambakan yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

" _Boku no hana."_

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari pria keji itu. Hembusan napas hangat yang dikeluarkan Sasuke menggelitik telinga Hinata dan membuat sekujur tubuh mungil itu kembali menggigil.

Sasuke menyeret Hinata dan menghempaskannya di atas ranjang. Hinata yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria keji itu beringsut merangkak, mencoba menjauhi Sasuke yang mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang celananya.

Kedua manik jelaga itu tetap mengawasi pergerakan sia-sia yang dilakukan oleh _mangsanya_. Hinata berhasil menuruni ranjang, kedua kaki kecilnya bergerak dengan tergesa hingga dirinya tersungkur di depan pintu karena tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri.

Handuk yang sebelumnya membalut tubuh telanjangnya kembali melorot, dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat, Hinata membenarkan ikatan handuknya dan merangkak kearah pintu keluar.

Batinnya kembali menjerit, kedua maniknya membulat dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

Pintu itu terkunci, dan Hinata kembali terjebak dengan Sasuke yang kini berjalan kearahnya dengan seringaian keji yang tercetak jelas di wajah kerasnya. Hinata memukul-mukul pintu menggunakan kepalan tangannya, berharap ada orang yang sudi menolong dan membantunya keluar dari sana.

Namun sepertinya harapan itu sia-sia saja, karena Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya dan kembali menghempaskan Hinata ke atas ranjang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata terus menggelengkan kepalanya, melemparkan bantal dan guling kearah Sasuke yang sedang merangkak di atas ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana hitam selutut.

Seringaian itu semakin terlihat menakutkan, dan di detik selanjutnya, Hinata berharap jika pria keji itu akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Hinata memilih untuk mati daripada harus mengalami dan menerima perlakuan seperti ini darinya, apalagi pria itu adalah seorang tentara Jepang, tentara yang sudah membuat Negerinya menderita.

Dan bahkan mungkin, pria itu sudah membunuh Ibu dan adiknya.

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

Hinata terbangun pada keesokan harinya, masih di tempat yang sama, di ruang kamarnya. Air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang sedikit lebam, ingatan-ingatan perlakuan pria keji itu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Namun, si gadis malang terperanjat ketika mengingat Ibu dan adiknya. Dengan susah payah Hinata berusaha bangun. Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan lewat celah-celah jendela dan gorden yang masih menutup.

 _Ini sudah pagi._

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah lemari kayu dengan terseok, mengambil satu pakaian yang mudah untuk digunakan juga memakai pakaian dalam. _Dress_ berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil menjadi pilihannya. Hinata mengikat rambutnya yang kusut tanpa disisir terlebih dahulu.

Setelah tubuhnya terbalut pakaian, Hinata berjalan menghampiri jendela yang masih tertutup gorden dan mencoba mengintip keluar. Kedua manik ametisnya membola, Hinata menutup mulutnya merasa _shock_ atas apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Wilayah di sekitar rumahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh tentara Jepang, namun bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat dirinya _shock_ , tatapan tajam dan dingin itu menangkap dirinya yang sedang mengintip dibalik gorden. Pria itu menangkap basah dirinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata membalikan badan dengan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil, tatapan pria itu berhasil membuat dirinya merasa takut bagai melihat neraka.

Belum saja dirinya merasa tenang, jantung Hinata kembali terlonjak ketika pintu kamarnnya terbuka dengan keras. Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu untuk sesaat memandangi si gadis malang yang kini sudah terbalut dengan pakaian.

Hinata memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah ketika Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, tidak ada seringaian kejam, yang ada hanya raut wajah datar dan dingin. Tubuh Hinata terhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak lemari pakaian, dan Sasuke semakin melangkah mendekat pada dirinya.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata dan menempatkan si gadis malang di salah satu pundaknya, Hinata meronta dalam gendongan Sasuke, kedua kaki pendeknya menendang-nendang, kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul punggung lebar Sasuke.

Namun si pria keji itu tidak menghiraukan perlawan kecil dari Hinata, Sasuke beringsut keluar dan membawa Hinata menuruni tangga juga membawa si gadis malang itu keluar dari rumahnya.

Rontaan dan perlawanan yang dilakukan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat tiang-tiang bambu yang menjulang tinggi di lapangan sebrang rumahnya. Perutnya bergolak seketika, bau amis dan anyir menusuk penciumannya. Beberapa potongan kepala tergantung diatas tiang bambu, mayat-mayat berserakan di tengah lapangan. Beberapa serdadu terlihat sedang memasukan mayat-mayat itu kedalam lubang yang mereka buat.

Kenyataan yang dilihatnya membuat tubuh Hinata lemas seketika, semua warga sipil disekitar rumahnya sudah dibantai habis-habisan dengan sangat keji. Dan beberapa menit selanjutnya, kesadaran Hinata menghilang seketika.

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

 _Uchiha Sasuske_

Sekarang Hinata tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok pria keji yang sudah menyeretnya kedalam penderitaan yang tak berakhir ini. Seorang perwira tentara Jepang sekaligus sosok yang terkenal bengis dan keji.

Sosok pria tampan dengan garis wajah keras juga dengan tubuh yang atletis _khas_ tentara pada umumnya. Hinata tidak menampik atas pesona da paras yang dimiliki Sasuke, namun kekejaman yang dilakukan pria itu menepis hal apapun yang sempat membuat dirinya merasa sedikit tertarik dan terpana akan sosoknya.

Entah sudah keberapa hari Hinata disekap dan dijadikan budak _sex_ oleh Sasuke. Kenyataan pahit begitu menghempaskan dirinya ketika mendengar percakapan antara pria keji itu dengan beberapa rekannya.

Kenyataan bahwa ibukota Nanjing sudah menjadi tempat _genosida_ dan berubah menjadi lautan darah serta mayat dalam beberapa hari terakhir setelah pasukan Jepang menyerbu wilayah itu.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat menghadapi kehidupannya sekarang, Ibu dan adiknya sudah meninggal akibat kekejian mereka. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya mencoba bunuh diri, namun usahanya itu selalu saja gagal karena Sasuke terus memergoki dan mengetahui aksi nekadnya.

Dan kejadian itu selalu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menyiksanya sambil menggauli dirinya dengan brutal dan tidak manusiawi.

Dan hari ini Hinata bertekad untuk kabur dari ruangan pribadi milik si perwira keji sekaligus tempat dirinya disekap. Hinata sudah tidak peduli jika dirinya tertangkap, dirinya akan bersyukur jika langsung dibunuh seketika. Namun tetap saja, jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, si gadis malang ingin keluar dari neraka ini dengan keadaan hidup.

Setidaknya dirinya harus bertahan demi mendiang Ibu dan adiknya. Dirinya harus bertahan untuk menjadi saksi hidup atas kekejaman dan kekejian yang telah dialami rakyat Nanjing.

Suasana markas memang sedang sepi, pasukan serdadu Jepang sedang menyisir wilayah timur Nanjing untuk melanjutkan aksi pembantaian mereka terhadap manusia yang tidak berdosa.

Hanya ada beberapa tentara yang bertugas untuk menjaga markas, sepertinya Hinata bisa menyelinap dan keluar dengan cukup mudah. Mengingat dirinya sudah berlatih untuk membuka kunci pintu menggunakan seutas kawat yang didapatnya dari pipa di kamar mandi.

Hanya menunggu para penjaga itu lengah, dan dirinya bisa keluar dari markas. Meski resiko keberhasilannya kurang dari lima persen, Hinata akan tetap berusaha keluar dan kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Hinata menempelkan sebelah telinganya di pintu, tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki ataupun suara obrolan diluar sana. Si gadis malang memulai aksinya dengan mencoba membuka kunci pintu. Hinata memutar-mutarkan kawat itu dengan gerakan pelan.

Setelah bunyi _'cklek'_ terdengar, degupan jantungnya berpacu berkali lipat. Hinata berhasil membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, melihat situasi lorong yang ternyata memang benar-benar sepi tanpa adanya penjaga yang berlalu lalang didepan kamar Sasuke.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki-kaki telanjangnya, menyusuri sepanjang lorong tempat dirinya disekap. Setelah ia bejalan beberapa menit, Hinata bisa melihat keluar dengan jelas. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya sudah tidak separah apa yang dilihatnya tempo hari ketika dirinya dibawa oleh Sasuke dari rumahnya.

Tidak ada tiang-tiang bambu yang menggantungkan potongan kepala, tidak ada mayat yang berserakan di tengah-tengah lapangan. Yang ada hanya beberapa mobil truk yang terparkir juga peralatan perang seperti meriam, bayonet dan senapan yang tertata rapi.

Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok ketika dua orang tentara keluar dari sebuah bangunan yang tak jauh dari dirinya. Kedua tentara itu berjalan sambil tertawa dengan keras.

Hinata meringis ketika merasakan lebam diperutnya terasa sakit, tubuh ringkih itu merosot hingga terduduk. Si gadis malang mencoba mengatur napasnya, berharap agar rasa sakit itu mereda dan dirinya bisa kembali melanjutkan aksi gilanya.

Berhari-hari berada disekitar Uchiha Sasuke memberikan sedikit nyali dan keberanian pada dirinya. Hingga dirinya melakukan hal yang nekat untuk mencoba kabur dari sekapan si perwira keji. Setelah rasa sakit itu mereda, Hinata membalikan badannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga kearah sungai _Qinhuai,_ sungai yang membelah kota Nanjing bersama sungai _Yantze._

Hinata terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan telapak kakinya yang lecet, rasa perih menjalari kakinya. Tidak hanya itu, sepanjang perjalanan ia berlari, hidungnya terus mencium bau bangkai mayat yang masih begitu terasa, darah-darah yang mengering di atas tanah juga darah yang mengering di rerumputan.

Perut Hinata bergolak, beberapa menit selanjutnya Hinata jatuh terduduk lalu mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Hinata muntah diatas rerumputan yang dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata kembali melanjutkan aksi larinya. Namun ketika jarak dirinya dengan sungai _Qinhuai_ mendekat, satu teriakan dari salah seorang serdadu Jepang mengagetkan dirinya. Satu tembakan tentara itu layangkan, membuat air mata Hinata mengalir karena ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Hinata terus berlalri dengan sekuat tenaga, namun tembakan-tembakan senapan itu semakin terdengar menggema di telinganya. Hingga dirinya terperosok kebawah tepi sungai _Qinhuai,_ Hinata sengaja menenggelamkan dirinya untuk menghindari si serdadu yang mengejarnya.

Namun paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen yang memaksa dirinya untuk kembali menyembul ke permukaan. Suara tembakan masih terdengar, namun tentara yang mengejar dirinya sudah tidak ada. Hinata berenang ke tepian sungai, berpengangan pada batang pohon yang tergeletak dan berdiam diri untuk sejenak.

Hingga pada akhirnya kedua manik ametisnya menangkap kumpulan warga sipil yang berusaha kabur menggunakan sebuah sampan dan ditembaki dengan senjata mesin oleh para serdadu yang berjarak sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatnya.

Tubuh Hinata kembali bergetar hingga menciptakan riak didalam air, dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan. Dalam sekejap sungai _Qinhuai_ berubah menjadi kubangan darah, tidak ada satupun warga yang selamat. Semua dibantai habis menggunankan senjata mesin hingga tidak tersisa.

Beberapa tentara berdiri ditepian sungai, berdiri diantara hamparan mayat yang baru saja mereka bunuh. Air mata kembali membanjiri pipi Hinata, semangat dirinya untuk melanjutkan pelarian dan bertahan hidup menguap seketika. Dengan perasaan takut, Hinata mulai melepaskan pegangannya pada batang pohon dan menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai _Qinhuai._

Tak selang beberapa detik, legannya yang terulur keatas ditarik oleh seseorang. Hinata yang merakan tarikan itu dalam air langsung terperanjat hingga air memasuki hidung dan mulutnya.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ketepian sungai, si gadis malang itu terbatuk dengan keras dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Satu decakan lidah tertangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata yang samar, dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati si perwira keji sedang menatap bengis kearahnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang berdenyut,

"Bu-bbuah.. uu.." _(bunuh aku)_

Hinata kembali terisak, sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan dengan semua yang menimpanya. Ratusan warga sebangsanya dibantai begitu saja, bahkan Ibu dan adiknya juga menjadi korban atas kekejaman mereka. Sementara dirinya masih hidup dengan menjadi pemuas nafsu liar si perwira yang bengis dan keji.

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

Hinata menatap kosong kearah mangkuk yang berisikan makanan untuknya. Uchiha Sasuke kembali menggagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya. Hinata merasa heran, mengapa si perwira keji itu selalu tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Si gadis malang itu menghiraukan kedatangan Sasuke yang mulai memasuki ruangan. Yang Hinata lakukan hanya berdiam diri di atas kursi panjang sambil menatap kosong apapun yang dilihatnya.

Sasuke melepaskan topi dan sepatu _boot_ yang dikenakannya, Hinata bisa mencium aroma _pinus_ bercampur keringat yang menguar dari tubuh si perwira yang mulai mengganti pakaiannya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang menyentuh Hinata setelah kejadian tempo hari di sungai _Qinhuai_ , si perwira itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin dari biasanya. Sasuke hanya akan tidur sambil memeluk Hinata tanpa melakukan hal yang lain.

Jujur saja, Hinata merasa _sedikit_ lega dengan hal itu, namun kebenciannya terhadap Sasuke tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Hinata beranjak dari kursi ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu, si gadis malang memilih pura-pura tidur diatas ranjang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu kamarnya, kedua manik jelaganya menyipit mendapati seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Yo, perwira bengis. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Satu sapaan _hangat_ pria itu berikan dengan senyumannya yang masih mengembang.

"Apa yang dilakukan tentara Jerman disini, eh _anjing gila_?"

Sosok pria bersurai pirang itu terkekeh lalu masuk begitu saja tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Sasuke. Namun kekehan pria itu terhenti ketika melihat sesosok perempuan yang meringkuk diatas ranjang, dengan pandangan yang menyelidik, si pria bernama Namikaze Naruto itu beringsut menghampiri ranjang agar melihat sosok perempuan itu lebih jelas.

Tubuh gadis itu kurus dengan luka lecet dan lebam di sekitar kaki dan tangannya. Surai indigonya yang panjang tergerai diatas bantal berseprai putih kusam.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang menuangkan minuman,

" _The Flower of Nanjing."_

Dengan aksen dan logat yang aneh, si perwira yang terkenal keji dan bengis itu menjawab dengan santai. Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Tidak menyangka jika pria sebengis Uchiha Sasuke menyimpan perhatian _khusus_ pada seorang _mahkluk_ berjenis wanita.

" _Schone Blume."_ _ **(bunga yang cantik)**_

Sasuke yang mendengar pengakuan si tentara Jerman menyeringai sambil menyesap minumannya. Naruto ikut duduk dan mengambil segelas minuman yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari?"

Naruto tampak mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Ada hal yang harus dibahas Ayahku pada Jenderal Kakashi. Aku kesini untuk memanggilmu, kau harus ikut dalam pembahasan penting ini."

Sasuke tampak menaikan satu alisnya. Hubungan antara Jepang-Jerman memanglah baik, sebagai sekutu untuk melawan salah satu negara adidaya, Amerika Serikat. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan kembali memakai sepatu _bootnya._

"Apa yang kau tunggu, _anjing gila?_ "

Naruto terperanjat mendengar perkataan Sasuke,

"Tidak ada."

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

Namikaze Naruto menyelinap keluar dari ruang pertemuan, sebenarnya keberadaan dirinya dalam pertemuan tersebut tidaklah begitu berpengaruh. Mengingat sudah ada sang Ayah juga kakak laki-lakinya yang berperan penting.

Langkah kaki-kaki panjang itu kembali menyusuri lorong yang tampak remang karena pencahayaannya yang minim. Pria bersurai pirang itu kembali ke ruangan Sasuke untuk menemui si _bunga cantik_. Dirinya begitu penasaran dengan sosok gadis mungil yang mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyimpan seorang wanita diruang pribadinya.

Keberuntungan berpihak padanya, Uchiha Sasuke lupa untuk menguci pintu kamarnya sehingga memudahkan Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa harus merusang engsel pintu.

Naruto bisa melihat si gadis yang terperanjat dibawah sinar remang ketika menyadari kedatangannya. Si gadis malang beringsut menjauh dari kursi, menyadari jika bukan si perwira keji yang memasuki ruangan.

"Jangan takut, nona. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Hinata yang tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan si pria asing hanya berdiam diri sambil meremas pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Seorang gadis bisu, aku mengerti."

Naruto semakin memperpendek jaraknya, membuat Hinata terpojok di sudut ruangan. Hinata menepis telapak tangan Naruto yang hendak menyentuh pipinya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, merasa takut jika sosok pria bermata biru itu akan melakukan hal keji seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto berhasil memukul tengkuk Hinata dan membuat si gadis malang itu tak sadarkan diri.

" _Schlechte Blume."_ _ **(bunga yang malang)**_

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melemparkan gelas dengan marah saat dirinya tidak mendapati Hinata di ruang kamarnya. Pria Uchiha itu bergegas keluar dan menanyakan keberadaan si gadis pada semua bawahannya.

Dan kemarahannya semakin menjadi ketika mendengar jika _sanderanya_ dibawa oleh salah satu tentara Jerman kedalam mobil milik mereka. Sasuke langsung meninju pria yang melihat kejadian tersebut dan menyumpahinya dengan kasar.

Dirinya tidak habis pikir, mengapa Naruto berani membawa gadis malangnya. Suasana di markas sempat menjadi ricuh atas amukan yang dilakukan salah satu perwira mereka. Kakashi yang melihat kekacauan itu langsung meninju rahang Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bertindak bodoh dan tolol hanya karena seorang wanita!"

Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pikirkan situasi dan posisimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Satu kalimat itu menohok dan meninju ulu hati Sasuke. Kakashi memang benar, sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk mengurusi seorang wanita bisu yang tidak berguna. Tapi mungkin lain kali, dirinya akan membunuh Namikaze Naruto jika persolannya di Nanjing sudah selesai.

I oktober 1949

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

 _ **Nanjing, China 1957. (20 years later)**_

Ratusan orang berbondong-bondong mengunjungi _Memorial Hall_ untuk memperingati peristiwa Pembantaian Nanjing dengan upacara yang dihadiri tujuh belas penyintas dan delapan veteran perang. _**(Source; google)**_

Sudah dua puluh tahun lamanya sejak peristiwa berdarah itu terjadi. Republik Rakyak China juga telah menyatakan kemerdekaannya pada 1 Oktober 1949. Peristiwa berdarah itu akan selalu dikenang oleh seluruh rakyat China.

Upacara itu berjalan dengan khidmat dan ditutup dengan sebuah pidato dari salah satu petingggi tentara.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita yang selamat dari neraka dunia dan kekejaman yang pernah terjadi sepanjang sejarah Perang Dunia II. Wanita yang kini berusia 36 tahun itu berdiri di tengah-tengah _Memorial Hall_ dengan sebuket bunga krisan ditangannya.

Dirinya tidak menyangka akan selamat dari peristiwa mengerikan itu atas bantuan salah satu tentara Jerman yang menyusup ke ruang si perwira dan membawa dirinya kabur melintasi lautan menuju desa terpencil di Jerman.

Namikaze Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu membawa dirinya dua puluh tahun lalu ke kampung halamannya. Hinata tidak tahu maksud dan tujuan awal Naruto membawanya kabur dari Nanking dan menempatkan dirinya di sebuah desa lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja karena urusan perang dan militer.

Desa yang ditempatinya benar-benar aman, pria bersurai pirang itu akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi Hinata selama dua atau tiga kali dalam setahun. Tidak ada ikatan resmi diantara mereka, Naruto juga memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat layak.

Hubungan tidak jelas diantara keduanya berlangsung lama, hingga Namikaze Naruto dikabarkan meninggal dalam peperangan yang sedang berlangsung. Hinata merasa sedih saat mendengar kabar itu menyebar luas di seluruh penjuru desa.

Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada sosok pria itu karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari jurang keputusasaan.

Namun beberapa tahun terakhir, dirinya kembali mengingat sosok perwira keji yang sudah menyekapnya selama kurang lebih empat pekan di kampung halamannya sendiri, Nanjing dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Hinata mengingat dengan jelas semua yang berkaitan dengan pria itu. Wajahnya yang keras, bahu tegap juga dadanya yang lebar. Bahkan setiap malam dirinya selalu memimpikan sosok itu mendatanginya dengan tampilan yang sama.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan Uchiha Sasuke dalam pikirannya. Sekarang dirinya sudah bebas, memiliki kehidupan normal meski di tanah asing sekalipun.

Dan sekarang dengan kedatangannya ke Nanjing, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali pindah dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Semua kejadian selama dua puluh tahun silam itu hanya menjadi kenangan dan pelajaran hidup baginya.

" _Boku no hana."_

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika, suara itu kembali terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Sebuket bunga krisan yang dibawanya jatuh begitu saja, menyisakan rasa takut yang semakin merayapi jiwa dan pikiran Hinata.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Demi arwah para korban pembantaian Nanjing, Hinata menjerit dalam hati ketika mendapati sosok yang membuat hidupnya bagai di neraka itu berdiri menjulang sambil menatap datar kearahnya.

Penampilan Sasuke jauh berbeda saat ketika mereka bertemu saat dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kini surai hitam yang dulu cepak sudah memanjang dan jabrik, menutupi satu mata kirinya. Bukan hanya itu, lengan sebelah kirinya juga menghilang entah kemana. Tertutup oleh mantel hitam panjang yang membalut tubuh jangkungnya.

" _Boku no hana."_

Hinata memundurkan langkahnya saat Sasuke mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke membawa tubuh ringkih Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

" _Wo zhongyu zhaodaole ni, wo meili de huaduo."_ _ **(akhirnya aku menemukanmu, bungaku yang cantik."**_

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika, mendengar penuturan yang tidak terduga dari pria yang sudah menyiksanya secara fisik maupun batin. Sekarang dirinya tahu alasan dibalik periwira keji itu tetap mempertahankan dan menyekap dirinya.

Hinata tahu ini salah, Hinata tahu ini adalah sebuah kebodohan yang tidak terkira. Namun perasaannya menghangat begitu saja ketika pria jangkung itu membisikan kalimat yang membuat dirinya begitu merasa bahagia.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja, membasahi mantel bagian depan milik Sasuke. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menyapukan telapak tangannya pada surai indigo sebahu miliki Hinata. Dengan satu kalimat yang diucapkannya, mungkin akan menjadi awal baru bagi kedua insan yang sudah mengalami banyak peristiwa buruk sepanjang kehidupannya.

" _Jia gei wo, Hinata."_ _ **(menikahlah denganku, Hinata.)**_

.

.

 _ **The Flower of Nanjing**_

.

.

 _ **THE END**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Semua karakter yang terlibat hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto.**_

 _ **Semua alur yang saya tulis tidak ada didalam peristiwa sejarah yang sesungguhnya, saya hanya mengambil latar peristiwa juga beberapa fakta yang tertulis di sumber yang saya baca.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel ini saya persembahkan untuk readers tertjintah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sequel/Side Story of "The Flower of Nanjing"**_

 _ **Boku no Hana**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A One Shot by Hexe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Namikaze Naruto menggendong tubuh mungil nan ringkih itu di dalam dekapannya, tubuh Hinata yang tidak sadarkan diri bergelung seperti buntalan karung gandum yang tertutupi oleh mantel panjang sang tentara Jerman.

Naruto melirikan kedua manik birunya dengan waspada, mengawasi para tentara Jepang lain yang sedang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang lorong depan ruang pribadi milik Sasuke. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga pria bersurai pirang itu nekat untuk menculik dan membawa si gadis malang yang sengaja disekap dan dikurung oleh si perwira keji. Yang jelas, Naruto merasakan getaran asing yang menyentuh relung hatinya ketika melihat wajah polos si gadis saat terlelap di atas ranjang –dan saat itu pula, dirinya memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan sekaligus membawa si gadis malang itu dalam perlindungannya.

Setelah situasi dirasa aman, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan berusaha untuk bersikap serta berjalan seperti biasa –agar tidak menarik perhatian tentara Jepang lain sehingga akan menaruh curiga padanya. Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong, cahaya remang-remang menerangi permukaan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan sedatar mungkin.

Jantung Naruto terlonjak saat berpapasan dengan salah seorang tentara ketika ia hendak berbelok di ujung lorong, pria dengan kaos putih kusam itu memandangi Naruto dengan seksama. Kedua mata cokelatnya menyipit ketika melihat buntalan yang tertutup oleh mantel dalam gendongan Naruto.

" _Hik!_ Ah! Kau salah satu tentara Jerman yang terkenal itu bukan? _Hik!_ hehe, kau tahu? Tadi aku sudah – _hik!_ sudah membunuh puluhan orang, hahaha – _hik!"_

Naruto menurunkan kembali satu kakinya yang hendak menendang perut si tentara yang ternyata sedang mabuk. Dalam hati, si tentara Jerman merasa lega karena dengan kondisi pria itu yang mabuk, dirinya tidak akan dicurigai. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Naruto melangkah dan melewati si tentara berbaju usang itu tanpa menanggapi perkataan yang sebenarnya tidak Naruto mengerti yang baru saja diocehkan olehnya.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh si tentara mabuk, pria itu kembali berjalan dengan terhuyung tanpa menghiarukan Naruto yang sudah mulai menjauh darinya. Namun, setelah beberapa menit pria itu berjalan, dirinya merasa familiar dengan rambut panjang yang terurai dibalik mantel dan dibalik lengan si tentara Jerman. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik, namun di ujung lorong sana sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa; si pria itu meletakan satu telapak tangannya di dagu, mencoba mengingat-ngingat sosok perempuan yang ada digendongan Naruto.

" _Ah!_ Bukankah – _hik!_ Bukankah itu perempuan yang disekap Sasuke- _dono?_ Mengapa – _hik!_ si pria pirang itu membawanya?"

Karena tidak ingin ambil pusing, si tentara mabuk itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

Naruto meletakan tubuh Hinata di kursi belakang mobil dengan terburu-terburu –membuat sang sopir yang tengah terlelap terbangun seketika karena merasakan guncangan. Kedua manik hijau milik si sopir mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang sedikit mengabur. Namun, sebelum pria bertubuh kurus itu sadar sepenuhnya, Naruto sudah menempeleng sisi kepalanya serta menarik tubuhnya keluar yang sontak saja membuat si pria itu terperanjat kemudian terjerembab ke atas tanah setelahnya.

"Keluar! Katakan pada Ayahku -aku akan kembali ke Jerman."

Belum sempat pria yang kini meringis itu mengeluarkan protesan, mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto sudah melaju dan meninggalkan markas tentara Jepang dengan kecepatan yang luamayan tinggi; membuat kepulan asap debu dari tanah yang kering.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boku no Hana**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas dalam benak Hinata jika akan ada seseorang yang datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya untuk keluar dari neraka _genosida_ yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa pekan terakhir di kampung halamannya; Nanjing.

Dan sosok penyelamatnya itu adalah pria yang sempat berbincang dengan Sasuke beberapa jam yang lalu didalam ruang pribadi tempat dirinya disekap. Hinata tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya tujuan dari pria bersurai pirang itu membawa paksa atau menculik dirinya dari sekapan si perwira keji.

 _Apakah dirinya dijadikan pertukaran?_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, menyadari pemikiran konyolnya sebagai bahan pertukaran. Memangnya siapa dirinya? Apakah dirinya sepenting itu sehingga menjadi alat pertukaran? Dalam hati, sempat-sempatnya Hinata terkekeh menyadari pemikiran _absurd_ yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Setidaknya, dirinya merasa sedikit tenang saat berada dalam jangkauan si pria asing yang membawanya; karena pria itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sering Sasuke lakukan padanya –atau bahkan, mungkin saja itu belum terjadi. Karena sekarang, Hinata berada dalam mobil yang entah akan pergi kemana.

Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya, tubuh mungilnya menggigil meski mantel besar milik Naruto sudah membungkus tubuhnya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama dirinya tidak melihat langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang seperti sekarang, karena selama beberapa pekan terakhir Hinata hanya berdiam diri dalam ruang pribadi milik Sasuke. Tentu saja dirinya tidak hanya berdiam diri, lebih tepatnya si gadis malang hanya melayani nafsu bejad milik si perwira keji kapanpun pria itu inginkan.

Dengan keberaniannya yang tidak seberapa, Hinata mencoba mencuri pandang kearah Naruto yang sedang fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. Si gadis malang mengintip lewat ujung bulu matanya yang lebat.

"Kau tidak usah merasa takut, _Schlechte Blume._ Kau aman denganku."

Hinata sedikit terperanjat lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela pintu mobil, membuat Naruto yang melihat tingkah kikuk darinya menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman geli. Meski Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, namun si gadis malang itu merasa jika perkataan yang dilontarkan pria itu bukanlah perkataan yang akan merugikan dirinya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Tubuh Hinata terlonjak saat satu tangan milik Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya -sehingga membuat kepalanya berbenturan dengan atap mobil karena refleks berdiri dari atas jok yang didudukinya.

Naruto tertawa dengan keras, ternyata keputusan dirinya untuk menculik dan membawa kabur sandera milik Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah keputusan yang salah. Si gadis malang yang bahkan Naruto tidak tahu namanya itu memang terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Mungkin saja refleks yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu karena disebabkan oleh trauma akan sentuhan dari si perwira keji; sehingga membuat dirinya takut dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan padanya –atau mungkin saja si gadis malang hanya terbiasa dengan sentuhan dari Sasuke dan merasa kaget dan was-was ketika pria lain yang menyentuhnya.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto."

Hinata menatap takut kearah Naruto yang berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjukan dadanya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Hinata yang merasa paham dengan maksud dari Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya –membuat senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah _tan_ milik Naruto.

' _Nama pria itu Namikaze Naruto.'_

Dalam hati, Hinata terus berdoa selama perjalanan mereka; berdoa agar dirinya bisa hidup bebas tanpa harus merasakan teror dan ketakutan yang selama ini dialaminya dalam _genosida_ yang dilakukan oleh para serdadu Jepang. Namun, kilasan wajah Sasuke terbayang dalam pikirannya –membuat setitik rasa penasaran menyelubungi hatinya.

 _Apakah pria itu akan mencarinya jika ternyata dirinya memang diculik dan bukan dijadikan sebagai bahan pertukaran? Apakah pria itu akan tidur dengan pulas tanpa memeluknya?_

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada si perwira keji setelah dirinya dibawa pergi oleh pria asing bernama Naruto itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata memaki dirinya sendiri karena sudah mengingat dan mengkhawatirkan kondisi pria yang sudah menyiksanya secara lahir maupun batin. Apakah dirinya ini sudah tidak waras dan tidak normal? Mengapa dirinya sempat memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang telah berlaku keji dan kejam padanya? Atau, kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak ingin Hinata akui seumur hidupnya adalah karena dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Sepertinya, kemungkinan terakhir itu tidak akan pernah terjadi –dan Hinata menjamin akan kebenaran dari hal itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boku no Hana**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jepang, 1948.**_

Penjarahan serta pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh pasukan serdadu Jepang terhadap Ibukota Nanjing berlangsung selama kurang lebih enam pekan lamanya. Setidaknya tiga ratus ribu jiwa menjadi korban kebengisan dan kekejian yang dilakukan tentara Jepang terhadap rakyat Nanjing.

Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun peristiwa berdarah itu berlalu –dan banyak kejadian yang tidak terduga juga menimpa negeri _samurai_ itu. Peristiwa yang paling mengejutkan adalah jatuhnya bom atom yang dijatuhkan pasukan sekutu di dua lokasi yaitu di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Bom atom yang dijatuhkan secara berturut-turut itu menewaskan banyak warga pribumi termasuk tentara dan warga sipil. Serangan yang dimaksudkan untuk membalas atas terjadinya pesawat Jepang yang sengaja menabrakan ke kapal milik tentara Amerika di _Pearl Harbour._ Serangan bunuh diri dan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh tentara Jepang terhadap sekutu.

Namun, sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak tragedi pengeboman yang menimpa Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, seluruh rakyat Jepang mulai kembali bangkit dan membangun kembali struktural kota.

Begitu pun dengan sisa-sisa petinggi di tentara yang satu persatu mulai di eksekusi karena kejahatan dan kekejian yang sudah mereka lakukan selama masa perang dunia II berlangsung.

Jenderal Kakashi, selaku pemimpin yang memberikan perintah untuk menginvasi Ibukota Nanjing dieksekusi mati. Pengeksekusian sang Jenderal diisukan bahwa perintah itu datang dari keluarga kekaisaran, tentu saja berita pengeksekusian Kakashi menjadi berita hangat diseluruh dunia karena kejadian sebelumnya yang melibatkan dirinya sebagai dalang dari _genosida_ yang dilakukan terhadap rakyat Nanjing.

Uchiha Sasuke yang mendengar berita pengeksekusian itu sedikit merasa terkejut karena sang Jenderal yang di hormatinya di eksekusi mati atas kejahatan perang yang sudah dilakukannya.

Kini dirinya resmi pensiun dari kemiliteran karena cidera yang dideritanya paska pengeboman yang dilakukan sekutu tiga tahun lalu. Sasuke yang berada pada puluhan kilometer dari pusat pengeboman harus merelakan lengan kanannya yang putus karena tertipa reruntuhan bangunan. Bukan hanya lengannya saja, mantan perwira keji itu juga harus kehilangan mata kanannya karena tertancap tongkat besi.

Sungguh, Tuhan belum menghukum dirinya dengan masih memberikan keselamatan dan kembali diijinkan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya setelah kekejaman dan kekejian yang ia lakukan selama menjadi tentara yang terlibat dalam perang dunia. Mungkin, karena keinginannya untuk hidup lebih besar daripada kematiannya, Uchiha Sasuke masih mencari sosok gadis malang yang sudah mencuri dan mengambil separuh bagian dari dirinya.

Sang perwira keji masihlah mencari keberadaan gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata itu. Nama yang ia ketahui dari foto yang tersimpan di kamar sang gadis beberapa hari setelah si tentara Jerman, Uzumaki Naruto membawa kabur tawanannya. Si perwira keji itu kerap kali mengunjungi rumah Hinata dan berdiam diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama diruang kamar milik si gadis.

Bukan hanya nama, Sasuke juga menemukan sebuah buku panduan tentang bahasa isyarat yang diam-diam ia bawa ke markas dan mempelajarinya sesekali jika waktunya sedang senggang.

Bahkan, sekarang dirinya memegang buku itu dan masih mempelajarinya sampai selesai. Hanya inilah satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan selain mempelajari bahasa _Chinese_ , karena Hinata adalah gadis _tunawicara_ –jadi dirinya harus mempelajari bahasa isyarat agar bisa berkomunikasi dengannya jika kelak mereka dipertemukan kembali.

Memang, ini adalah sebuah harapan kosong bagi dirinya. Mengingat Hinata di bawa kabur oleh Naruto; hal yang mungkin terjadi hanyalah gadis itu yang dibawa jauh pergi darinya melintasi lautan. Hanya satu tempat yang bisa Sasuke duga, kampung halaman Naruto di Jerman.

Dan dirinya tidak bisa pergi untuk melintasi lautan selama berbulan-bulan untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata; karena kondisi dirinya yang tidak memungkinkan –terutama kondisi finansialnya yang sangat tidak mendukung untuk melakukan itu semua.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boku no Hana**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bertahun-tahun hidup di tanah asing tidak membuat Hinata putus asa dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Dengan dirinya selamat dan bisa keluar dari neraka dan jurang keputusasaan yang dialaminya di Nanjing membuat dirinya bersyukur karena Naruto sudi dan mau menyelamatkan dan membawa dirinya kabur dari kampung halamannya.

Kehidupan yang ia miliki di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pedesaan membuat hidupnya menjadi aman dan tentram. Naruto meninggalkan dirinya di rumah itu setelah menempuh perjalan panjang mengarungi lautan.

Naruto mengunjungi dirinya selama dua atau tiga kali dalam setahun, pria itu juga sering membawakan Hinata sesuatu dari perjalanannya. Kondisi perang membuat Naruto yang notabennya adalah salah satu bagian penting di militer membuat waktu yang mereka habiskan tidak lama. Naruto akan kembali lagi untuk melakukan tugasnya dan kembali meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Kebaikan yang sudah diberikan Naruto memang tidak bisa Hinata balas dengan apapun, bahkan dengan nyawanya sendiri pun tidak akan terbalas. Pria bersurai pirang itu juga menitipkan dirinya pada warga yang lain jikalau Hinata membutuhkan bantuan ataupun membutuhkan sesuatu.

Sejauh ini yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk Naruto hanyalah dengan melayani pria itu jika kembali menemuinya. Melayani layaknya seorang isteri pada suaminya. Tentu saja, Naruto adalah seorang pria perkasa yang normal –dan tujuannya membawa dirinya kabur dari sekapan Sasuke adalah karena alasan itu sendiri. Uzumaki Naruto, pria itu menginginkan Hinata. Mereka biasanya akan melakukan hubungan semalaman penuh dengan gairah pria itu yang meluap dan menggebu.

Namun, Hinata selalu merasa ada yang hilang dan kurang dalam dirinya. Perlakuan lembut yang selalu diberikan Naruto dalam sesi bercintanya membuat satu titik dalam dirinya tidak merasa terpuaskan. Tentu saja, Naruto adalah seorang pria _gentle_ yang akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat baik bagai barang rapuh dan mudah pecah. Namun tetap saja, Hinata selalu merasa tidak terpuaskan dengan perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Dan penyebab semua itu adalah si perwira keji, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang telah memberi kesan buruk terhadap pengalaman seksual dirinya dengan selalu memperlakukan Hinata secara kasar dan brutal. Pengalaman pertama yang seharusnya dilakukan seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan diganti dengan siksaan dan kekerasan seksual yang selalu diterimanya hampir setiap malam.

Ketergantungan yang Hinata alami atas perlakuan kasar seksual yang diberikan Sasuke terhadapanya membuat sentuhan dan perlakuan lembut yang diberikan Naruto tidak berdampak dan tidak kunjung memuaskan dirinya. Hinata sudah terbiasa mencapai puncak kenikmatan seksual dengan cara yang kasar dan tidak lazim.

Seperti kedua tangannya yang selalu diikat atau diborgol, mulutnya yang disumpal, bahkan kedua lengannya yang diikat keatas pada tiang yang disediakan si perwira di ruang pribadi miliknya. Tidak hanya sebatas itu, Hinata juga sering menerima jambakan kuat ketika Sasuke hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, selama ini dirinya sudah menjadi seorang _masokis_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Boku no Hana**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyangka jika di tahun kelima dirinya dengan rutin mengunjungi _Memorrial Hall_ di Nanjing akan berujung dengan kembalinya si gadis malang yang kini menjadi wanita dewasa yang sudah membawa pergi separuh bagian dari dirinya. Satu mata hitamnya membulat ketika melihat sosok Hinata yang berdiri dengan sebuket bunga krisan di kedua tangannya.

Banyak hal yang berubah dari wanita itu, rambut yang dulunya terurai panjang kini hanya sebatas bahunya yang kecil, tubuh yang dulu kurus kini sedikit berisi; berisi di tempat yang seharusnya, kulit wanita itu juga putih bersih, tidak kusam seperti waktu dulu saat Sasuke menyekapnya.

Hinata, bunganya itu semakin cantik seiring bertambahnya usia.

Sasuke bisa melihat keterkejutan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Hinata ketika dirinya menyapa, Sasuke juga bisa melihat tubuh wanita itu yang bergetar ketika dirinya mengikis jarak antar keduanya.

Namun kerinduan dan keinginannya yang menggebu untuk segera merangkul dan memeluk Hinata mengabaikan getaran rasa takut yang dirasakan wanita itu ketika melihat keberadaannya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai kopi dengan suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun setelah ungkapan lamarannya yang begitu saja diberikan tanpa pikir panjang.

Sebuah lamaran _absurd_ yang jelas saja Hinata tidak akan menerima lamarannya, mengingat kejadian dua puluh tahun yang lalu dimana dirinya selalu menyiksa dan memperlakukan wanita itu dengan sangat keji dan tidak manusiawi. Mungkin, hanya kebencian yang tersisa dari diri Hinata untuknya –kebencian yang akan menjadi hukuman dirinya seumur hidup.

Sebenarnya dengan Hinata yang mau diajak untuk mampir kesebuah kedai kopi saja sudah cukup untuk Sasuke, wanita itu tidak menolak ajakan yang diberikannya meski wanita itu tahu siapa dirinya dan apa yang sudah dilakukan di masa lalu padanya.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan tangannya untuk memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Hinata yang melihat gerakan tangan itu membulatkan kedua matanya; tidak percaya. Dengan gerakan tangan pula Hinata menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

" _Aku baik."_

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, sebenarnya hal ini sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk kembali memulai setelah peristiwa buruk yang terjadi di masa lalu. Memulai obrolan diantara keduanya adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Sang mantan penjajah mencoba berbincang secara normal dengan korban sanderaannya yang selalu disiksa untuk melayani nafsu bejadnya. Sasuke merasa miris dan merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Kau tidak perlu repot menggunankan isyarat tanganmu jika ingin berbicara. Karena aku masih bisa mendengar apa yang kau katakan."_

Sasuke hanya diam setelah mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh Hinata lewat isyarat tangannya.

"Baiklah, Hinata."

Ada satu hal yang menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Hinata; darimana si perwira keji itu tahu namanya?

" _Darimana kau tahu namaku?"_

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya memandang kearah Hinata, membuat wanita itu sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Foto yang ada di dalam laci meja rias milikmu."

Hinata segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke yang kini balas menatapnya dengan intens.

"Bagaimana dengan ajakanku? Tentang pernikahan."

Sasuke tahu ini bukanlah hal yang baik dan tepat, namun mulut sialannya tidak bisa diajak untuk berkompromi bahkan untuk saat-saat sensitif seperti sekarang. Hinata yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat si perwira itu mengeluarkan napasnya dengan kasar.

" _Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki diri Hinata hingga wanita itu berani mengutarakan keinginan laknatnya untuk kembali dijamah oleh si perwira keji. Sasuke yang menangkap maksud serta menangkap gerak bibir Hinata ketika menyebutkna nama dirinya hanya diam membisu.

Tanpa membuang waktu dengan percuma, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menarik satu lengan Hinata setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga yang ditawarkan wanita itu padanya.

Demi Tuhan, apakah dirinya tidak bermimpi? Wanita yang sudah diperlakukannya dengan sangat keji dan tidak manusiawi malah mengajak dirinya untuk bercinta. Apakah Hinata tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang? Dengan nafsu dan gairah Sasuke yang tidak bisa terkendali juga dengan kebiasaan buruk pria itu yang selalu bermain kasar.

Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan selembaran uang di atas meja resepsionis, napas pria itu sudah memburu dengan tidak karuan. Hinata hanya diam sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik dari pria yang kini telah kehilangan satu lengannya itu.

Setelah kunci sebuah kamar Sasuke dapatkan, dengan terburu-buru pula dirinya menyeret tubuh Hinata untuk naik ke lantai dua; tempat dimana mereka akan kembali mengulang kegiatan yang sama dua puluh tahun lalu.

Sasuke mengunci pintu kamar, pria itu melepaskan mantel yang dikenakannya sambil menatap kearah Hinata yang kini sedang melepaskan tas selempang yang dipakainya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau ingin melakukan ini denganku, Hinata. Tapi aku ingatkan kau tidak akan bisa kembali menarik ucapanmu, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Suara geraman rendah itu menusuk pori-pori kulit Hinata yang kini sudah meremang, napas wanita itu juga mulai memburu dengan intimidasi yang ditimbulkan oleh tatapan tajam milik Sasuke.

Hyuuga Hinata, wanita itu terangsang.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sasuke menarik leher Hinata dan membawa wanita itu kedalam ciuman panas yang menggebu. Lidah Sasuke menyeruak dan memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut basah dan hangat milik Hinata, mengabsen semua gigi-gigi serta kulit pipi bagian dalam milik Hinata. Hinata yang merasakan lidah itu hanya melengguh di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Andai saja lengan Sasuke masih utuh, pasti dirinya sudah melucuti bahkan merobek pakaian yang menepmpel di tubuh Hinata –dan hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa kesal. Hinata yang menyadari pakaiannya belum juga tertanggal berinisyatif untuk melepaskannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman Sasuke padanya.

Suara decapan lidah menggema mengisi seluruh ruangan, suara lengguhan halus dan geraman yang saling bersahutan membuat udara memanas seketika. Sasuke melepaskan pangutannya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak, saliva yang menetes di dagu Hinata membuat gairahnya naik berkali lipat.

Hinata menyodorkan kedua pergelangan tangannya persis seperti saat dua puluh tahun lalu ketika Sasuke menggaulinya. Sasuke menyeringai dengan penuh, melepaskan sabuk dari celana panjang yang menggantung di pinggangnya dan mulai mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan itu dengan sabuknya.

Hinata meringis ketika merasakan ikatan yang kuat mengikat tangannya, detik berikutnya Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata untuk merapat ke dinding, dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hinata merasakan benda keras nan tumpul itu melesak memasuki dirinya. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang menerjang saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Sasuke mendesis, merasakan kerapatan yang dimiliki wanita itu ketika menyambut miliknya, detik berikutnya; Sasuke menancapkan gigi-giginya di sebelah bahu milik Hinata.

" _A-ah.."_

Suara desahan yang tersendat itu menyengat saraf milik si perwira keji yang membuat gigitan pada bahu Hinata semakin mengerat. Hinata bisa mendengar geraman nikmat yang keluar dari Sasuke dengan jelas, setelah beberapa detik berdiam diri –Sasuke menarik dirinya dan menghentak dengan keras membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit terangkat diantara himpitan dinding dan tubuh jangkung miliknya.

Hentakkan itu Sasuke lakukan secara berulang, satu lengannya meremas dan menjambak surai indigo sebahu milik Hinata. Mulut dan lidahnya tidak berhenti untuk menjamah permukaan kulit yang bisa dijangkaunya. Gerakan itu terus dilakukan hingga keduanya mencapai puncak dengan tubuh mereka yang bergetar hebat. Tubuh Hinata merosot dengan peluh yang membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya, bercak-bercak merah bahkan keunguan itu tercetak jelas di punggung, leher, dan pundaknya.

Inilah kenikmatan yang Hinata cari, inilah kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia dapat dari Naruto. Dirinya merasakan kepuasan membanjiri seluruh otot dan sarafnya, kepuasan tersendiri yang hanya bisa ia dapat dari si perwira keji.

Sasuke berlutut dan memanggul Hinata di sebelah bahunya, membawa dan menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu ke atas ranjang. Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terikat ke atas kepalanya, bersiap menerima serangan kedua dari Sasuke yang kini merangkak kearahnya.

Sasuke melebarkan kedua paha itu dan dalam satu sentakan sudah kembali memasuki selubung hangat dan basah milik Hinata. Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tungkai kakinya yang melentik. Sasuke kembali bergerak, satu lengannya ia simpan diatas paha wanita itu lalu meremasnya dengan kencang.

" _Grhh ..."_

Gigi-gigi milik Sasuke bergemeletuk, gelombang kenikmatan yang membanjiri tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa begitu menakjubkan, apalagi tatapan sayu serta wajah merah padam yang ditunjukan Hinata semakin membuat dirinya terbakar oleh api gairah. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata dalam satu kali gerakan, membuat tubuh wanita itu menungging dengan tubuhnya yang telungkup menindih kedua tangannya yang terikat.

Sasuke memukul paha bagian samping milik Hinata, menciptakan rasa perih dan nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuh Hinata. Pukulan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke meninggalkan jejak merah yang kontras dengan kulit Hinata yang putih. Sasuke kembali memasukan dirinya dan bergerak dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan

Suara deritan ranjang terdengar seiring dengan hentakkan yang dilakukan Sasuke dibelakang tubuh Hinata. Tak lama setelahnya, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang telungkup untuk berdiri denga kedua lututnya tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Sasuke meraba perut dan dada Hinata sambil menggerakkan dirinya, kedua tangan Hinata yang terikat melingkari leher Sasuke, membuat kepala pria itu menumpu di satu bahunya yang berkeringat.

Hinata hanya membuka dan menutupkan mulutnya, menerima seluruh sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan pria itu padanya. Hingga dirinya kembali memekik saat gigi-gigi milik Sasuke kembali menancap karena puncak yang datang melanda keduanya.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan masih menindih Hinata, napas pria itu terengah dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata menggeliat dibawah tindihan tubuh Sasuke, membuat si perwira itu menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan satu lengannya yang masih memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

Sasuke bangkit dan melepaskan ikatan sabuknya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ikatan itu meninggalkan ruam merah keungunan yang melingkar. Sasuke tidak tahu, mengapa Hinata ingin diperlakukan dengan kasar seperti dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Namun hal itu bukanlah menjadi sesuatu yang penting sekarang, Sasuke mencium memar di pergelangan itu dengan lembut. Obsidiannya memandang penuh makna dan penuh damba ke arah Hinata.

"Aku mohon, Hinata. Menikahlah denganku, akan kutebus semua dosaku dengan membahagiakannmu."

Hinata bangkit dan menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke untuk sesaat.

" _Aku tahu ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku lakukan. Aku tahu ini adalah keputusan gila dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, sebagian dari diriku begitu menginginkanmu -menginginkan sentuuhanmu. Sentuhan yang bisa membuatku merasakan kepuasaan yang begitu menyenangkan. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membuang dan menghapus masa lalu yang telah kau perbuat pada rakyat sebangsaku. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."_

 _ **TAMAT**_

 _ **Saya tidak tahu tulisan ini nyambung atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian readers tertjintah yang sudah setia selalu membaca setiap tulisan amatir yang saya buat.**_

 _ **At last, aku ingin berterima kasih pada adik kandungku, Ichimacchan (partnerku di projek Slow Dance) karena sudah menemaniku selama proses pembuatan fic ini beserta sequelnya meski jarak yang sangat jauh memisahkan kita wkwk.**_


End file.
